A Hero's Promise
by leannmtcXgin
Summary: Link and Malon meet as small children, Link promising to return the next day. Days turn into months, and eventually seven years. Malon, who is now an indentured slave, does not know is she can forgive all of his broken promises.(Link x Malon. Ocarina of Time. Only first chapter they're kids. Follows the game timeline so you can skip Ch 1 if you want. M for possible love making.)
1. Chapter 1

The gentle, sweet melody seemed to float along the breeze that rustled Link's hair. Approaching the humble ranch for the first time, he had never heard such a sweet song. Exhausted from defeating the enemies in Dodongo's cave, Link wanted to do some exploring. Lon Lon ranch was the talk of Hyrule Castle Town, famous for their sweet milk. Link wanted to get a bottle or two before setting off to the famous Zora's domain. But he hadn't expected a lovely tune, one that was almost hypnotic as he approached.

He walked through the buildings, and there in the middle of the clearing of horses, was a young red-headed figure. It seemed to sway back and forth to the gentle song and the red a few seconds later. Coming closer, he realized it was a girl who was not much younger than himself singing the song. She smiled at the horse next to her with bright eyes, as it looked at her intently. But once Link was a few feet away, the horse scurried off. The girl's eyes opened wide, and once the horse had run off, she turned to greet him.

"It's ok," she giggled, "Epona's considered wild to most people. She's only really comfortable with me." She scrunched her nose up slightly and looked Link up and down. "Oh my goddesses, I can't believe I didn't notice before! You're the fairy-boy from the castle that helped me get my dad!" Link blushed, remembering the incident, and embarrassed that he hadn't remembered her sooner.

"Y-Yeah, that was me, I meant to-" as Link was bending down and pointing his toe inward, the red-head had threw her arms around him in a big hug. Link's eyes grew wide as subtle pink returned to his cheeks.

"Thank you so much," she said smiling, pulling back. "Oh, I'm Malon! My father is Talon, the owner of this ranch." Link almost laughed when he heard the odd resemblance of Malon's name to her fathers. "What brings you here, fairy-boy?"

"Actually, my name is Link. I'm here because I just finished an errand for Princess Zelda and I wanted to get some Lon Lon Milk." Malon smiled at his words kindly.

"Wow fairy-boy! For the Princess? You must be very heroic!" She smiled enthusiastically. Link grumbled a little at the fact that she was still calling him that silly nick name, though it didn't bother him like it usually did when people gave him nick names. He actually kind of liked it.

"Yeah, I'm helping her on a special mission. I can't really say more about it though, it's kind of a secret," he whispered in her ear, causing her to blush. Link leaned backwards and smiled at her pink cheeks and disappointed pout. "What was that song you were singing a minute ago? It's different from anything I've ever heard." Malon smiled proudly, as a light flickered in her eyes.

"It's a secret, I can't say more about it!" Link gasped a little, and then frowned. Was she mocking him? "But," Link's head snapped back towards her, "I will tell you and teach you if you are willing to exchange secrets." Although he knew he wasn't supposed to tell, he felt like he could trust her.

"Ok," he said cautiously. Malon smiled big as she twirled happily.

"Ok fairy-boy, my song is how I tamed Epona. She loves it, although whenever someone else tries and mimic it, she doesn't seem to like it as much. Here, it goes like this: _Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh-ooooh ooh_." Link watched her, entranced that such a beautiful song could come out of someone his own age. He quickly pulled out his Ocarina, and played it back the best he could. Malon gasped.

"Wow, that's sounds amazing! What a beautiful ocarina… you're so talented…" She stared at him until she noticed Epona run over to his side. Link fell backwards in surprise.

"Aahh! She's attacking me!" Malon giggled and helped the small boy up.

"No silly, she likes you too!" Her smile was the biggest Link had ever seen, almost causing him to fall backwards all over again. "I can't believe you were able to tame her too! Not even my dad could do that…" Link pet the horse gently, and after a few moments of silence, he soon turned and saw Malon was staring at him. He blushed darker than he ever had.

"W-What's that look?" She just smiled and shook her head, petting Epona side by side with him as they had a casual conversation. But still, all Link could think of was the look she was giving him. He had never seen anyone give that look before. … He would never understand girls. They were so weird.

Malon was awoken from her slumber by a gentle shake of her arm, urging her to wake. She rubbed her eyes, a faint voice in the background that sounded slightly familiar…

"Malon! Wake up, it's me, Link! I'm back from the Zora temple!" Malon quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around Link in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much, Link! How was it, did you kill the bad guy?" Link nodded smiling.

"I'll tell you all about it, but first, come up to the roof with me!" Link, with an adventurous grin, pulled Malon's arm out of her window as he climbed up to the roof and pulled her up. Malon blushed as Link and her sat on the soft straw roof and looked out to the stars. As he exchanged his adventures with giant fish, the exotic Zora, and a needy princess, Malon barely noticed the stars. His eyes were glowing and glistening with such happiness and excitement… she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Link, laying back on his elbows, looked over to her.

"Malon? Are you ok?" Malon shook her head once again and nodded. Link smiled as he leaned over and grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, and looking into her eyes. Her heart seemed to beat fast.

"I have to go to meet Zelda tomorrow, but I promise I will return to you, and tell you more of my adventures… I swear, with all my heart…" he muttered, as he grabbed her other hand, and locked the other fingers. This was a Hylian sign of ultimate promise, one that could never be broken. She knew he meant it. Her eyes met his, as he noticed she was giving him that look again.

"I promise, I'll wait for you. There will always be a place for you here!" she said, hugging him tight. Link waved a small wave, before jumping off the roof. He was halfway out the gate before Malon ran up to him, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"That's my promise to you Link, I'll wait." Link blushed, confused at a strange feeling he was having. He touched his hand to his cheek, before running off into the darkness. Malon watched until his shadow disappeared, not knowing that was the last time she'd ever see him.


	2. Chapter 2

Link stumbled to his feet, slowly lifting himself off of the platform where the Master Sword had been placed. Seven years? His head was pounding. Parts of him felt strange, things felt out of place, too big, too small. He couldn't believe that it had really been seven years he was gone. And even more shocking, that he wasn't a Kokiri. Navi had given him some comfort that she would still stay by his side, but it was minimal. He couldn't go back to the forest. He had no home now.

Well, he guessed that's what being an adventurer really meant. Link walked toward the exit, the Master Sword fitting perfectly in his hands. When he picked it up, in what felt like five minutes ago, it was bigger than he was. He slowly made his way out of the temple, hearing strange noises coming from the exit. When Link walked outside, the town of Hyrule Castle was dead. The only noise in the air was a deep wind that seemed to come from the top of Death Mountain. Looking up, he saw dark red swirling above the volcano.

Ganondorf. He was the one who had done this. Link, taking huge angry strides, quickly walked out of castle town. Running to Kakariko village, he hoped that some life was still left in the world, and that Ganondorf hadn't completely destroyed everything he knew. The sky was even darker and certainly drearier.

Much to Link's surprise, Kakariko village had seemed to avoid danger and destruction. He even recognized a few of the old inhabitants of Hyrule Castle town. After exploring a bit, acquiring the hook shot, and attacking a few chickens for fun (although they almost killed him…), Link decided it was time to check up on a few friends and find a place to stay for the night. He remembered that once one of the village women had given him dinner and a place to sleep.

Upon opening the door to the house near the entrance of the small town, he discovered that the same scent of warm home-cooked food and cozy blankets was no longer present, and instead… the smell of… manure? And body odor! Strong body odor.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Link wandered the room until he noticed a sleeping man on the floor, who had seemed to have fallen off of the bed. He soon realized that Talon was laying on the ground, snoozing away. Link quickly shook him awake.

"Hmm, what? Who's there?" Talon said, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, it's Link! Why hello! My, you've grown!"

"Talon, what happened? Why are you here and not at the ranch?" Link said with urgency and a concerned look. Talon stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes.

"Didn't you hear? I lost the ranch; it's Ingo's now. Ganondorf made me give it up, otherwise he was going to hurt Malon." Links eyes grew wide.

"What happened to Malon? What did he do to her?!" Talon patted his shoulder.

"Calm down son! She's fine… well, as fine as she can be. She fought Ganondorf the whole time, and so he made her Ingo's slave. She can't leave the farm, and she has to do all of the work. I'm not allowed to go see her…" Talon's voice trailed off as his eyebrows pulled together and he look away. Link shook his head, shocked with disbelief. How could his absence have affected so much?

Link burst out of the house, as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him to Lon Lon Ranch. Legs burning, heart pounding, hat flying… he was angry. And worried. How could he have not thought about Malon? That should have been the first thing he thought of when he woke up from his seven year slumber. As the sun began to rise, Link had reached Lon Lon Ranch. …No music was coming out of the gates.

He ran to the horse choral, but it was now closed, and there was no singing girl standing amidst the horses. Link explored the ranch buildings, checking every inch of each one. He needed a sign of Malon. That she was ok. He entered the barn last, and that's when he saw her.

Malon was shoveling hay into one of the cow pens, but that's not what he noticed. Her long orange hair had gotten beautiful, prominent highlights. She wore a white shirt with a yellow sash around her neck, with a brooch just like her fathers. Her purple skirt moved with every movement she made, and on the front she had a brown flap with ancient Hylian symbols that represented the love of all living things, and the freedom of the soul.

Link stood in disbelief as he watched her shovel, her shoulder shaking as if she had been doing it for hours. He then noticed a small pile of manure in the corner, and realized that she had to clean every animal on the ranch without any help. She looked exhausted… although to Link she never looked more captivating.

It was then Malon stopped shoveling and looked up to see him.

"Link…? Is that… you?" she said, dropping her shovel to the ground, staring with a look of disbelief. Link smiled back at her warmly.

"Yeah, Malon… it's me." Malon still didn't smile; instead she did the exact opposite. She felt the anger inside of her rise as the corners of her mouth turned down. She picked up fistfuls of hay and threw them at him, then rocks, then apples from a nearby bucket. Link tried dodging each one, exclaiming with pain. She had good aim, and very strong arms. Eventually though, Link stopped shielding himself when he saw Malon fall to the floor, her skirt spread out around her, burying her face in her hands. Her red hair fell in front of her face as sobs came out through the curtain of orange.

"H-How… how could you… How could you just promise to return… and then never keep your promise. How could you… how could you let Ganondorf conquer this land…" Malon looked up at him with hurt eyes. "You're supposed to be the hero, Link… why?" Malon continued her sobs as Link crouched down to her level, and tried to look into her eyes.

"Malon…" he muttered, but he couldn't speak. She made him speechless. His heart hurt so much for her, and he could feel how deep the pain he caused her felt. Malon didn't realize that though. All she knew was that he broke his promise.

"After you left… everything changed." Malon wiped her nose, looking up a little. "Ganondorf went on a rampage, killing, plundering, and destroying everything. And when he came to the ranch… Ingo said if he let him keep it, he would run it in Ganondorf's honor. So… my father lost everything… Including me." Malon's tears got even heavier. Link reached out to wipe them away, but she only pushed his hand aside.

"I waited for you Link! I waited in hopes that you would help me stop Ganondorf and put everything back the way it was! But you lied… and now I'm a slave." Malon looked down, as Link felt his eyes fill with tears. "I haven't seen Hyrule since the day I met you outside the castle… I'm not allowed to leave, Link! Why didn't you come…? Why…" she buried her face in her hands again.

Link wanted to tell her what happened. He wanted to help her stop crying. But he couldn't. He couldn't help but feel as if he was the one who caused the destruction of everything, seven year slumber or not. Malon was hurt… and it was his fault. He stood to leave, and just before he left through the door, he took one last look at the girl he couldn't save.


	3. Chapter 3

Ganondorf's laughs echoed through the room of paintings as Link stood in the center, panting and holding the master sword firmly in his hand. He was so close to defeating him, this monster, who had locked Malon away for almost half of her life. He was so angry he could barely breathe, and the limited strength he had left wasn't helping. As Ganondorf was about to leap out of a painting, he turned a shot toward it. Ganon lost his horse and began battling by flying through the air, his laughs getting even louder.

"My my boy! You so seem so angry, angrier than the last time we met. What has gotten you so upset? Was it the destruction of Hyrule Castle? Or that stupid little town?" Link lunged forward as Ganondorf countered by lifting his staff to deflect. He then swirled above Link in the air and shot lightening against him, as he and Link hit it back and forth.

"Or was it the run-away worthless princess? Maybe it was the murder of all the Gorons? Or perhaps that pathetic little ranch, and the annoying, worthless girl who would never stop singing! Well, I shut her up now! Ahahahaha!" Link grit his teeth together as he sliced Ganondorf one last time, with all the strength and anger he had left built into his blow. Ganondorf suddenly lit on fire, and floated above him. It was then he heart Ganon's voice again.

"Well, it seemed you have actually gained some skill! Although you didn't defeat me, you fool, you defeated my Phantom! It was too easy, and for that I will banish it into the place between worlds!" Link's eyes filled with horror as he watched the thing scream and disappear in flames. "The next time we meet, you will die, 'Hero of Hyrule.'" Ganondorf's presence seemed to shrink away. And with that, Link fell to the floor, overcome with emotion.

* * *

Link swiftly ran out of Kokiri forest, covered in scars and bruises. He was slightly comforted after seeing that Saria was ok, but Ganondorf's words still echoed in his head. _"Well, I shut her up now! Ahahahaha!"_ Malon hadn't sang since he returned, and he realized she probably hadn't sang in seven years.

That night, Link made camp in Hyrule field, and tended to a few of his wounds. Navi insisted on helping, so recovery was going much faster than he thought it would. However, that night he couldn't sleep. He lay on a grassy hill, staring at Lon Lon Ranch. Malon wasn't singing… she had nothing left. He couldn't let this happen. He was going to do something about.

* * *

Malon was brushing the livestock, lost in thought. She was cold from the chilly morning wind flowing through the cracks of the barn, but Ingo refused to fix it. He didn't understand that animals had feelings. It was then Ingo came through the door, and dropped two buckets on the ground.

"Malon! It's already mid-morning, and you haven't collected the eggs! Don't be so useless all the time, and get to work!" Ingo stormed off, as Malon sadly stroked a cow's back and picked up the buckets. It was then she heard running footsteps outside the barn, and towards the center of the ranch. Ingo never ran… was it Ganondorf? Back to punish her even further? Although she feared him, she would not back down. Malon slowly exited the door, but it wasn't Ganondorf she saw, it was Link. And he was running toward Ingo.

Link panted as he approached the center of the ranch. Since the sun had risen, he had gone to the ranch as fast as he could, still tired for the previous day's battles.

"Ingo! Let me ride one of your horses." Ingo scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous boy! No one rides the great Ingo's horses! They are all personally owned by Ganondorf!" Link held out his brown bag and threw out a red rupee at Ingo. The ranch-keeper looked side to side and pocketed the rupee. "Fine! But only for one minute." Link smirked.

"Fair enough." He entered the horse choral and walked towards Epona, as he could see she was different from all of the others. She almost ran away from him, until he pulled out his Ocarina and played Malon's song. Epona then froze, and slowly approached Link. He mounted her quickly, and strode over to Ingo.

"Fifty rupee's says that I can beat you on the horse, Ingo!" Ingo smiled wide.

"You're on kid!" Ingo mounted his own horse as they raced around the horse choral, Link ahead of him the whole time. When he beat Ingo, he could hear the frustration in his voice.

"H-How could you beat me on that stupid wild horse! Fine!" He was turning read now. "If you beat me again, you can keep the stupid horse!" Ingo and Link were about to start the race again, until he started a second before Link, cheating him out of it. Link grit his teeth as he tried to pull ahead, but Ingo kept slamming him into the walls. Malon thought she was on the horse herself, as her heart panted while she watched. They were almost to the finish line, when Link suddenly whispered to Epona.

"Come on girl, you can do this. You're almost free." Epona seemed to understand his words, and she pulled ahead of Ingo, winning the race. Ingo screamed with frustration and jumped off of his horse, running over to the ranch gate.

"You'll never be able to get that horse out of here! It's mine, mine, mine!" Link smirked as he urged Epona forward, getting faster and faster as he jumped over the gate. He then saw Malon watching and grabbed her arm, pulling her up on the horse behind him. She gasped loudly.

"L-Link! What are you doing?" Link smiled back at her as they jumped out of the last fence of the ranch. She clutched her arms around his stomach tight, looking back at her father's ranch. She knew she wasn't supposed to leave, but right now it seemed that not even Ganondorf could get here. She had never felt safer.

"Malon, what are you doing? Turn around," Link said smiling, and when she did, she was on a hill in Hyrule field, seeing the whole Kingdom for the first time in years. Tears filled her eyes as she buried her face in the back of Link's shoulder and watched the world around her, smiling bright. She was free for the first time in seven years.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun began to set as Link and Malon rode Epona back towards Lon Lon Ranch. The hero made sure he spent the whole day riding as many places as he could, so that Malon would be able to get a small glimpse of what she had been missing for seven years. The whole time she seemed speechless, although he would hear an occasional giggle and smile. At one point, when Link let Epona rest for a drink of water, Malon whispered in his ear a soft, _"Thank you."_

As they rode back towards her home, she began to shiver. Link turned his head slightly.

"Don't worry Malon, you'll be home safely soon enough." Malon shook her head violently, her hair whipping Link in the arm.

"Link, I-I can't go home! I-Ingo will just lock me back up... and Ganondorf will hurt you!" Link turned to her and smirked. Malon's eyes pulled together, a confused look on her face. He slowed the horse down upon entering the ranch, and Malon pulled tighter against Link. He smiled. They were soon greeted by Ingo, back in a simple farm-hand's clothing, waving at them.

"Welcome back Miss Malon! Nice to see you again Link!" He smiled a wide smile, as began to rake up a few leaves. Link jumped off of Epona and pulled her reigns, leading her to the stables. Malon looked down at him with amazement.

"H-How did you…" He smiled up at her.

"Ganondorf has a hold, a curse you could say on each and every part of this land. When I was in the forest, I noticed that after I had cured the temple of all evil, people and places began to go back to the way they used to be." Link helped Malon off of the horse. "So you don't have to worry anymore. Ingo won't remember anything, and you and your father can run the ranch again." He turned and grabbed his things off of Epona, and walked toward the middle of the field. Malon stood there, watching him. She felt so terrible for the way she treated him…

As Link sat on the grass making his bed, Malon slowly approached. Although he wa getting up when he noticed her approach, she sat down next to him.

"Link, I'm sorry for the way I treated you… it wasn't fair." Link squeezed her hand.

"Malon, its ok, don't worry about it." Malon looked down and started fidgeting with her hands.

"No Link, it's not." Link looked up at her, and stopped trifling through his things. "I shouldn't have yelled at you… I don't even know what happened, and I didn't give you any time to explain. I was just… so upset, and hurt, and scared. The point is, you came back." She looked up, and saw the sweetest smile upon his lips. Link slowly grabbed her hands, lifted them, and intertwined their fingers.

"I promised, Malon. I would never lie to you." They stayed that way for a small while, staring into each other's eyes, not looking away. Link's smile slowly faded as his heart seemed to pound loud enough to where Malon could hear it. She couldn't hear anything over the sound of her own heart. He pulled away first, looking away and putting a nervous hand behind him. She blushed, and stood up.

"What do you think you're doing, fairy-boy? You're not going to sleep out here like an animal, are you?" Malon giggled, as Link quickly followed her into the house. He looked around at the charming one-room cottage, with a simple brick oven and warm straw covering the ground. There was a small table and four chairs that seemed to be hand carved, and a small bed in the corner. And there was a small ladder, leading up to a loft in the corner of the room. Malon quickly grabbed some blankets and threw them up there.

"You can sleep in the loft above my bed, ok? Here," she said, handing him a slice of bread and a warm bottle of Lon Lon Milk that was resting near the fire. Link smiled gratefully, feeling a bit embarrassed that she was treating him so well. She blushed as she smiled back.

"Well don't just stand here silly! Get to bed!" The hero blushed and stammered, as he climbed the ladder quickly. She couldn't help but giggle at how cute he was. As she lay down on her bed, she blew out the candle on her side, the fireplace the only glow in the small room. Malon shyly slipped into her white nightgown under the covers, and smiled as she lay her head on her pillow.

"Good night Link!" She smiled as he sleepily replied, _"Good night, Malon."_

* * *

It was the scream that shook Malon from slumber. Her eyes flew wide open, as it pierced her ears at a high pitch. She kicked the covers off, and stood up on her bed, quickly scanning the room for any intruder or person in need. It was then she realized that the screams were coming from above her.

"_Link…" _she whispered quietly. She quickly scaled up the ladder, yells and screams still emitting from the top of the loft. When she finally could see him, she almost cried at the sight she saw.

Link was sleeping with the top of his tunic folded down to his waist, and his white pants underneath. He was covered in sweat head to toe, and had bruises and scars up and down his arms that were hidden previously by his shirt. He was thrashing side to side, pushing all the hay around, as his back arched and he screamed using his whole body. He had never looked more exhausted.

Malon covered her mouth as she held back her tears, almost choking on them. He had the fate of Hyrule on his shoulders, nowhere to live, and probably had not slept well in weeks. His night terrors must have been horrible. She crawled onto the loft as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake him. She found herself softly curling her legs up behind him, and laying his head in her lap. She stroked his hair and moved the beads of sweat off his forehead with the bottom of her nightgown.

"Oh Link…" Malon whispered, as she looked down at his painful expression. She stroked her fingers into his bangs as she sang softly, _"Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh-oooh ooh." _Link's muscles relaxed as she continued her song, stroking his face and hair. Finally, as her song finished, the hero stopped making all movement and doze into a peaceful slumber. Malon was about to leave his side, when his lips caught her eye in the glow of the warm fire. She remembered back to when they were kids, and that she had given Link a promise too.

Malon slowly leaned forward, and pressed her lips onto his cheek. "I promised to, Link… I'll always wait for you. Good night," she whispered, and crawled away from the boy who held her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Link slid onto his horse as he clutched the reigns tightly, and look around to make sure he had everything packed. Malon was rushing in and out of her house smiling with a busy look about her, insisting she double check to make sure he was properly prepared to leave. She had given Epona to Link as a gift, a thank you for saving her. Link had also made sure he sent word to her father so that she wouldn't be left alone to tend to the ranch.

"Link, wait! I packed you some food!" Malon quickly approached him and slid a few jars of Lon Lon Milk into Epona's saddle pack. Link smiled down at her.

"Don't worry Malon, I'll be fine," he said reassuringly. He slowly held out his hand, as she grasped it gently and blushed. They each felt a shock run through them, as Link whispered, "I'll come back soon, I promise." Malon pulled away and smiled as Link began to ride away.

"You better!" she yelled, clutching her hands to her heart. Malon held her hands to her heart tightly, watching Link stride away. It was just then that Talon had finally made it back to the ranch, running as fast as he could (which wasn't very fast.)

"Malon, hunny! I'm home!" He smiled and waved, but Malon would not look at him. It was then that he turned and saw Link riding out of sight, and he finally realized that she gave him a look he hadn't seen in years.

"You love him, don't you?" Malon still did not reply, but he knew that this time, she heard him.

* * *

Exhausted from spending the last week in a volcano, Link was glad to be back in Hyrule field feeling the wind rush against him. Epona was always glad to see Link too, and when she seemed down, he would play Malon's melody on his ocarina. He stopped Epona as he approached Lon Lon ranch, and quietly listened.

It was then Link heard Malon's gentle song emanating from the ranch. He hadn't heard it since he was a child… and her voice only proved to have gotten more beautiful. It was as if he was lost in time, standing there and listening to the song. A smirk slowly spread across his face as he and Epona lunged forward toward Lon Lon Ranch.

Malon was singing to herself, contently looking after the horses when she heard the sound of approaching hooves. She looked over her shoulder when she saw Link, smiling widely as he jumped off of Epona. Malon could hardly contain her happiness as she jumped onto Link, forcing him into the ground through her hug. The two laughed together when they hit the ground, rolling and wrestling in the grass.

"Hi Link! How are you?" Malon said smiling. Link looked up at her, feeling her heartbeat against his own. They both blushed as they realized what position they were in, and quickly got up. Malon smoothed out her clothes as Link put an awkard arm behind his head.

"S-So… what were you doing before I got here?" Malon smiled gently, patting a nearby horse.

"I was just looking after them, as always. I actually was thinking of taking a ride." Link smiled and chuckled, as Malon's face grew red. "W-What's so funny about that?" Link covered his mouth a little as he continued to laugh.

"It's just… ha… you don't … you don't seem like you'd ride well… hahahaha!" Malon's face grew dark crimson as she shoved him in the gut. Link tumbled over, eyes budging out of his head. The red-head quickly mounted one of the closest horses, and rode over to where Link was. She looked down at him with an upset face.

"Well, then… race me." She smirked, giggled, and then rode away. Link quickly got onto his feet and mounted Epona, catching up to Malon who was making a circle around the gate. He thought he was just about to beat her, until she looked back and winked, as Link froze in a blush. The two were inseparable the rest of the day.

* * *

Link pulled Malon up to the roof and lay down on the soft hay. Malon suspected that this is where they were headed, but he caught her totally off guard after their day spent together. She was very careful to lay close enough to where she could hear him breath, but not close enough to where he would suspect her feelings. Link turned towards her, and watched her as she starred at the sky with aw.

"Link… why did you disappear? You never told me." The smile left the young hero's face.

"Well… the day I left you, I went to talk to princess Zelda. I was supposed to give her the three gems she asked me to obtain, so that we could open up the door of time in the Temple in Hyrule Castle Town and stop…" Link looked away ashamed. Malon crept closer.

"Ganondorf… huh?" Link looked at her and nodded.

"Well, while approaching the castle, Zelda and her Sheikah guardian sped away from Ganondorf, who was chasing them… I never saw her again." Link closed his eyes sadly, as Malon felt a sting in her heart. She looked away.

"Oh…" Link opened his eyes again.

"After that, I followed Zelda's instructions. I went to the Temple of Time to open the door and stop Ganon… but when I got there, he was waiting right behind me. The next thing I knew… I awoke… seven years later." Link's eyebrows pulled together as a pained look spread across his face.

Malon felt terrible. She had yelled at him for something he had no control over. She couldn't imagine waking up seven years later, feeling uncomfortable in your own skin, unfamiliar with your own movements.

Link looked over at Malon, who had a troubled expression. It was then that he slid his hand over, and grasped hers. The red-headed girl's face grew pink, as she turned to look at him, their faces inches apart.

"Malon… I…" Link was leaning towards her, their faces even closer now. Their lips were about to meet when suddenly-

"Mallllooon! Liiiiinnnkkk! Dinner!" Talon called from the house next to them. Both of them blushed as they headed toward their meal.


	6. Chapter 6

Gasping for breath, Link exited the Ice Cavern, covered in open wounds. He felt a fire burn in his heart. All of these people were going to die if he didn't act soon, and the Water Temple was so close he could almost taste it. He had to save the Zoras. Clutching his bottle of blue fire, he headed towards Zoras Domain.

* * *

Malon sat on top of her house, singing gently to herself as she ran her fingers through her long hair. Sometimes when there were too many thoughts running through her head, it seemed to help if she got away from it all and took a step back. It was nice to watch the natural Earth hustle around her, undisturbed by mankind. She would always be a nature girl.

With her father away on business, Malon was free to be herself and get away from her troubles… and focus on what was really eating away at her heart. Although he did reach for her hand… it could have meant something else, couldn't it? She looked towards the front gate of her farm, expecting more customers as she heard the sound of slow approaching hooves. But what she saw was more horrific.

Link was laying on Epona's back, covered in blood and burns, his side completely torn open. She screamed his name as she jumped off of the top of the building and ran towards him. She quickly cupped his face as tears filled her eyes, and lifted his head to listen for a breath. Barely, and definitely not steady.

Panicking, Malon guided Epona to her house as fast as she could. She opened the door and swung one arm of Link's over around her neck, using all of her strength. The years of working alone seemed to pay off, as she struggled, yet managed to pull Link onto the bed. She covered her mouth and choked back her tears. It was worse than she thought.

Link's blue tunic was ripped completely open, barely on his arms. The gash on his side led over to his stomach, blood still running from the fresh wound. His lips were purple and chapped, like he hadn't drank for days. And he seemed to have burns covering his legs that were now exposed due to the lack of pants covering them. These burns were unlike anything she had seen before… they must have been burns due to extreme cold and… ice.

Malon slowly removed his clothing, blushing as she took everything off. She was respectful enough to leave his underwear on, but everything else had to come off. Using herbs and a full basin of water, she soaked each wound, cleaned, and dressed it. She eventually washed his hair out, crying as she saw all the blood and dirt mix into the water.

For the next three days, Malon didn't leave his side. Every morning, she would tend to the animals as fast as she could and then came running back. And for the rest of the day, she would stay in the room, forcing water and food down his throat, undressing and redressing every wound, and holding his hand as tight as she could. Occasionally, she would lay by his side, watching his eyes to see if would awaken. Nothing. During the day, she knelt by the bed, praying for a miracle. And at night, she would lay his head on her chest and she would sing her song, hoping it would wake him up.

It was on the sunset of the third day that Link opened his eyes. Malon gasped as she smiled wide, and the tears in her eyes fell at a faster rate. He was alive, and that was all she needed.

"M-Malon…" he groaned with hazy eyes. She smiled even wider and threw her arms around him.

"Link… oh my goddesses, I thought you were dead… Link…" She smiled as she cupped his face, and put her forehead against his. She pulled back a moment later, realizing the way she was acting. Link realized that his whole body, although sore, felt as if someone had pulled all the ripped seams tight again. His stomach was full, his lips were moist. He sat up slowly, as he noticed Malon pace towards the door, not facing him.

"M-Malon?" She turned around; tears were streaming down her face as she ran over to his bed side and her knees fell to the floor. Link eyes opened wide. "What's wrong..?" He was barely able to choke out. She buried her face into the sheets by his side as he looked down upon her.

"I-I haven't slept in three days… I've been by your side, feeding you, making sure you had water, redressing every wound with any healing herb I could find…" She slowly looked up at him as their eyes locked. "I thought… I thought you were dead, Link." He couldn't believe what he put her through. But the worst part was… he couldn't remember any of the stuff she had done for him.

"Malon… I'm sorry, I-I went to the Water Temple right after the Ice Cavern… I just couldn't wait… I had to-" Malon's tears began to flow even faster as anger and frustration spread across her face.

"Are you kidding me? How could you do that Link! You could have died; no one's body could take that!" She threw herself down once more. "Why do you do this to yourself…?" Link felt as if his heart was breaking. He couldn't stand to see Malon this way… she was so upset.

"Malon… why are you so upset?" The red-headed girl looked up as their eyes met, sending shockwaves and an unspoken message between them.

"B-because… Link… I-" Link cupped the side of her cheek, and leaned in slowly as their lips finally met. As her lips grew deeper into his, he could feel his soul reaching out and touching hers; it was all he could ever want. Malon's arms wrapped around Link's neck and he pulled her up on the bed next to him. When they finally parted lips, he put his forehead against hers, smiling sweetly.

"Because, Malon… I love you. I have always… loved you." Malon's heart felt as if all of the sadness she had ever felt was melting away, into something warmer, more powerful.

"I love you too, Link. I always have." She smiled as he leaned in for another kiss, and he wiped away the remaining tears on her cheeks. Malon slowly melted into his arms, eventually so close to him she could feel their hearts beat as one. Link deepened the kiss, slowly and shyly poking his tongue near her lips, as if he was asking if it was ok. Shyly, Malon opened her mouth, feeling the soft warmth of his tongue.

Link pulled back and gently kissed her neck and around her soft face, as he laid down. Malon blushed, clutching his side.

"Ow," he said, as she touched his wound. Together the both laughed softly, leaning in for more kisses. Malon whispered against his lips.

"Sorry, I-I'll try to be more gentle." Link felt a jolt of anticipation and pleasure run through him, feeling her whisper against his own lips. Lost in the warmth of his lips, Malon found herself climbing over him. She pulled back as he put his hands on her sides, and they looked deeply into each other's eyes. The red head slowly leaned in, her breasts more prevalent. Link gently slid his hands upwards, taking her shirt and neckerchief along with it.

Malon blushed as Link examined her bra with his eyes, and then slowly slid his hand under one of the cups. Their lips parted as the smaller one let out a soft moan, and Link leaned in for more, careful to be gentle with her. Malon blushed as he slipped his index and middle fingers around her pink, gently rotating and squeezing it. This caused the red-head's shoulders to lean backwards, as one of her bra straps slid off her shoulders. Malon felt the heat run through her body, shivering and shaking with every touch he gave her. She then grabbed Link's hand, and let it to her belt buckle.

Complying, the blonde undid it, letting her skirt fall loosely down her sides and then down her legs. It was then Link stopped kissing her and sat up, grabbing her waist and pulling it slowly to his. Malon's body seemed to understand, as she straddled him, her knees on the sides of his hips and her feet behind her. She could feel all of his heat and arousal, gently pressed up against her. Link blushed slightly, and pulled one arm around her back, the other cupping her face. He wanted her as close to him as possible, her soft skin against his.

"Malon… I love you…" he whispered, stroking her long red hair. She blushed, feeling more vulnerable than ever, and yet… safer than she had ever been in her whole life. As long as he held her, she would be happy.

As he leaned in for a kiss, she whispered against his lips, "I love you too." Malon slowly felt her hands wander as well; stroking his skin gently and the pink on his chest. She then noticed he had a small piercing on the left side. She pulled back blushing, a feeling of excitement running through her.

"Link, w-what's this?" He pressed his smile against hers.

"Hylian tradition," he whispered sweetly and sensually, as he kissed her. Malon could not describe what came over her, but she gently leaned down and poked her tongue in and out of the ring, moving it gently. Link's back arched, taking in the feelings of ecstasy running through him. The small girl couldn't help but love his moans, and the way his body felt pressed against hers.

Malon then proceeded to kiss up his chest, and gently kiss and suck at his ear, the location of his other piercing near the top. Link felt his hands wander up and down her soft skin, surprising her as he stroked the small of her back. Malon shuddered under his touch, and moaned gently in his ear.

"L-Link… " The blonde blushed at the sound of his name, and sucked below her collarbone gently. The red-head blushed.

"W-What are you doing?" Link smiled up sweetly at her, and she felt a warm feeling of adornment rush over her.

"Leaving you a heart, my love," he said softly, and began to suck again. Malon felt her hips attach to his even closer now, like a magnet she that could not help. She wanted to be one with him. When he pulled back, there lay a heart on her upper chest. She smiled gently, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Link, i-it's beautiful…" she whispered, as he stroked her sides with the back of his fingers, wanting her to know how much he appreciated her delicate beauty and strong heart.

The hero couldn't stand it any longer. He gently crept his hand up her back, and undid her bra. Malon stared at him as it fell, her face getting more crimson by the second. Her eyes opened wide, as he smiled and whispered into her neck, "You're so beautiful Malon."

Malon felt herself melt as he cupped both of her soft breasts, and started to feeling of anticipation and urgency sweep over her. She wanted to be him to take her… she wanted to become one with him. She was so in love with him. Link slowly felt her melt into him too, and felt the need to enter her and make their souls touch. He needed her. He would never stop loving her.

Link slowly slid her underwear off, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled at her, whispering in her ear, "I'm going to need a little help… I can't move much…" Malon smiled as she blushed, wrapping her arms around his neck and stroking bits of hair the rested at the bottom of his neck.

"I-I can help, don't worry. I'll be gentle." Link smiled wide as their smiles pressed together, taking in each other's scent. Malon spread her legs as Link positioned himself, her wetness consuming his waist. It was then that Malon slid of Link's underpants as well, and saw his size, blushing. Link had never felt this confident before, and yet so vulnerable. He was proud, and all of him belonged to her.

Link whispered against the red-head's lips, "I love you, Malon," cupping her face and kissing her as he entered her slowly. Malon gasped, feeling him inside of her, their souls touching softly. Her back arched as she moaned his name gently, and he kissed her lips and her neck everywhere, smiling sweetly the whole time. She knew she was loved.

The blonde rocked his hips slowly at first, careful not to hurt her or him, and feeling her wetness slip around him and drip down. She gripped his hair as he slid his hands down, one around her waist and the other around her back, keeping her so close against him. He felt her tightness urge him on, as he rocked his hips at a faster pace.

Malon felt the warmness build up inside of her, it was rising to the surface as she panted heavily through the kisses and moans. Link let out his moans after trying to hold them in, making her reach down and kiss him gently. Link slid his tongue in eagerly, their moans echoing in each other's mouths, the thrusts of his member faster than ever. Malon could feel herself reaching the top, her whole body exploding with his love and ecstasy. Link couldn't stand it anymore, and let himself loose, thrusting so fast in synch with her hips.

It was then that she couldn't take it anymore. Her body seem to loosen around him as she tilt her head back, chills running from her head to her toes and up again. She lost herself, as she orgasmed and her cum spilled out of her. Link clutched her close as his head tilt back as well, crashing down from the high with shudders. He felt himself pump inside of her gently, their fluids contrasting each other and pouring out of her.

It was at that moment that they felt their souls becoming one, reaching out to each other, and intertwining forever. Their hearts beat against each other. They had never felt so amazing, and so cherished.

Malon fell first, as she softly fell against his arms, unable to move, panting. Link quickly followed, catching her in his arms and panting too, as he smiled warmly down at her and stroked her hair. The hero gently laid back on the bed, and held Malon so close until they both passed out, their last words to each other a gentle, "I love you."

**(A/N: Sorry this is so late you guys! I've had a lot of AP testing, and I've never written a full sex scene before so I was really nervous. This is my first one, and I don't usually write straight couples. Anyways, tell me how you like it!)**


End file.
